


The 12th Seal

by linda92595



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda92595/pseuds/linda92595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel's first time. Maybe a little crack thrown in for good measure. A PWP that actual had a little plot sneak in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12th Seal

Dean glanced at the angel sitting at the table in the crappy motel room. Sam was seated on the bed, laptop cradled against his thighs, with Bobby hovering over his back like he was the angel perching on his little brother's shoulder.

 

"Well," Dean asked snidely and Sam rolled his eyes. Quickly he flipped the laptop around letting his brother to gaze at the woodcut print of multitudes of dead bodies scattered across a barren town.

 

"It's the Seal of Bloodletting, a demon plague that will kill every virgin in town. Once the last one has died the seal breaks."

 

Grinning Dean reared back hooking his thumbs in the front belt loops of his jeans, "Well, Sammy I'm only one man there's only so much I can do."

 

Bobby grunted out of his nose, and then raked the ball cap off his head scratching at his scalp. "No you idjit, all we need is to de-virginize one of them."

 

Dean stuttered to a halt, "Look I'm not going after some poor chick…"

 

Bobby frowned turning a meaningful gaze at the angel, "No we got ourselves a prime piece of virgin right here."

 

Gasping Sam sat forward, "Jeeze, Bobby he's an angel."

 

"Look boy I don't know if you noticed lately but the forces of darkness are kickin' our asses. Sacrifices have to made and I'm sure that uhh…"

 

"Castiel," Dean supplied looking grim. Bobby nodded.

 

"Yeah Castiel there probably knows that better than anyone. We need to get to someplace quiet and secure, set up an altar. It's gonna take a while to get the sigils drawn on the damn thing. We gotta do it right 'cause we only got one shot at this thing."

 

 

Sam cocked his head, "Well, we know that Castiel himself is a virgin. At least, I don't doubt that but what about the guy he's in?"

 

Three faces swiveled toward the other man in the room. Castiel glanced at them with a serene look. Bobby flinched nudging Dean in the side. "Ask him."

 

 "What?" Dean said digging in his heels. The older man pushed Dean toward the chair and he hitched a deep sigh.  "Uhh, Cas…we have a sort of problem here."

 

"I would think that the breaking of the twelfth seal is more than a mere problem, Dean."

 

"Yeah, right." Dean cringed, "That guy you're hitch hiking in, he okay?"

 

"Daniel has passed on to his Heavenly reward. I inhabit this body alone."

 

"You're kidding? Are you like a holy zombie, dude?"

 

The slight beginnings of a frown crept across the angel's face. "If I understand your question then no. This body is still alive; I inhabit it as the soul, when I leave the body it will then die of natural causes."

 

"Unless of course we get whacked by some demon or something along the way," Dean said quietly. Castiel's frown became more pronounced.

 

"Whacked?"

 

Bobby snorted, "Get on with it, boy."

 

Dean turned making a placating gesture with one hand, "So Cas was your host…"

 

"Vessel," the angel interrupted, "Host implies an outside relationship; that of someone welcoming me into their home. A vessel contains…"

 

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said raising a hand. "What are you an English teacher?"

 

Castiel paused as if considering Dean's statement and the hunter plunged onward before the angel could get them further sidetracked. "Was Daniel married?"

 

"No, he was not, had never been married. He was engaged but his fiancé died. He was grieving for her when he prayed for God to take him into His service. I believe I understand where your questions are leading. Daniel was devout, committed to adhering to God's laws even those regarding premarital sex. He was chaste."

 

Dean nodded, "So you're like some virgin double whammy."

 

Castiel cocked his head, "That presupposes that I am a virgin myself."

 

"What!" Dean, Bobby and Sam all gaped at the other man. Then the angel did the most improbably thing. He smiled.

 

Sam patted his chest above his heart, "Not funny, dude."

 

Castiel cocked his head staring at Sam with that unwavering blue gaze, "The last time that I walked the Earth was before the time of Christ. I was a Vestal Virgin."

 

"Yeah, thanks for that little trip down memory lane, Cas."  Dean snorted. The angel shot him the _Look_ and Dean grinned.

 

 

The trip to the warehouse took some time, too long in Bobby's opinion. He kept glancing at his watch then over at the angel sitting in the rear seat of the Impala beside him. Castiel returned the older man's gaze with quiet curiosity. Bobby flinched and for the first time really looked hard the smaller form. The angel's vessel was a real looker, slender, fair skinned and big blue eyes. Yep right up Dean's alley. It was a major miracle in itself that, after four months of being around the older Winchester, the angel was still a virgin.

Dean had that effect on people, at least the one's he wanted. And Bobby wasn't blind. This thing wasn't as hard on Dean as he was putting on. Bobby winced at the pun, even if it was only in his head.

 

Inside the cool dimly lit interior of the building they found that making an altar was going to be relatively easy. There were a lot of crates scattered around the room and a pile of used, slightly frayed, tarps in one corner.

 

It took only minutes to form the crates into a flat platform about the size of a single bed. Carefully Dean and Castiel draped three of the tarps over the crates and Sam pulled out several cans of paint and brushes from the bag he was carrying. Bobby knelt on the cold cement floor carefully taking one of the cans and a large round brush. He slowly, precisely began drawing the sigils on the side of the tarp. After a minute Sam took the other can and brush and began replicating the drawings on the other side.

 

While waiting for the paint to dry Dean began having second thoughts. Not about having sex with the angel because, God knew, and Dean flinched because He probably actually knew, that was something Dean had wanted for a couple of months now. It was how this was going to affect Castiel that troubled him. With a shrug he motioned the angel off to the side of the room. Bobby cast a glance at them then waved Sam down both of them going to the front door of the room.

 

Dean sighed, "Cas, is this thing gonna get you into some kind of trouble? I mean you do understand what we're gonna do don't you?"

 

"I am not a child, Dean. I understand the mechanics, although truthfully I only understand the event in terms of procreation between a woman and a man. This is new to me."

 

"Haven't you ever watched two men…"

 

"No, we do not watch those moments of human lives that are deemed private; we do understand the concept of diplomacy."

 

"Boy, you _really_ are a virgin aren't you?" Dean muttered. Castiel smiled and Dean felt his knees go weak. "I mean it Cas, is this gonna make you fall or something."

 

The angel echoed Dean's sigh, "No…I will not lose my faith in God, or seek to remove my Grace. Although you see _Us_ as one dimensional, tools of God...hammers in your way of speaking, angels are so much more. We love Dean. Anna was not telling you the truth; angels feel, we feel an all-consuming love for our Father, and we feel anger, despair. Yes the feelings are more subdued than human feelings. But they exist none the less."

 

Taking Dean's hand Castiel stepped into the hunter's personal space; slowly he raised his free hand to the spot on Dean's shoulder that bore his mark, "What _we_ do today here is a sacrifice in the war for the cause of good. It is a righteous thing."

 

Dean cringed but before he could speak the angel pulled his head around, shifting his hand, running his fingers through the short hair at the back of the human's neck. "But what _I_ do with you here today is an act of love, solely for you and me. There is no other one on this plane of existence or in Heaven that I would choose to give my virginity to."

 

Swallowing down the lump in his throat took effort on Dean's part. Slowly he raised his hand to Castiel's neck lifting the angel's head so that their lips met. Then Dean pressed his forehead to the angel's, "Jeeze, talk about your performance anxiety."

 

A puff of air hit Dean's face as the angel uttered a brief laugh, "Do not take the Lord's name in vain."

 

Dean stepped back smiling, "Hey, I didn't say it."

 

"Close enough," Castiel reprimanded with a gentle smile on his face.

 

The sound of Bobby clearing his throat brought them both around. Dean noticed the red sweeping up from the older man's collar to the brim of his cap.

 

"Sammy and me are gonna take a walk around the parking lot, you know check things out. Uhh…make sure we don't get any company."

 

 

Once Bobby and Sam were out of the way and he was alone with the angel Dean could see that, despite all his bravado about sacrifice and love, Castiel was scared shitless and trying hard not to show it. It sent a shiver down Dean's spine and he took a deep breath determined not to do anything at to screw this up. The angel was making the greatest sacrifice of his existence, short of dying for the cause, and Dean wanted to treat that with all due respect. He reached out slowly aiming for the tie and Castiel flinched.

 

"Whoa, take it easy." Dean muttered and the angel actually blushed.

 

Dean's heart clinched in his chest because that was really, really cute and endearing. And crap has he got it bad. Hitching a sigh Dean finally had to admit this was not just some sacrifice for the cause of good on his part. No sir, he had the angel right where he'd wanted him for some time now, and that scared the crap out of Dean too. Because it would be way too easy for him to take advantage here and he desperately wanted to do the right thing.

 

"Its okay," he whispered and Castiel nodded. Slowly the angel raised his hands to his own chest unbuttoning the shirt he wore. Dean held up a hand stopping him, Castiel left the shirt hanging half buttoned and Dean flushed.

 

"Normally we'd be naked, but here we can't take the chance that the demons come in on us. We'll have to do this sort of half way, then do it right later. If you want. Just push your pants and underwear down to the knee."

 

The angel looked doubtful but reached down to unzip his trousers. Fortunately the linen slacks were loose fitting enough that they fell without a problem allowing Castiel enough freedom of movement.

 

When they were both standing beside the makeshift altar Dean reached out again pulling the angel into his arms. Castiel sighed letting his eyes drift close as Dean nuzzled his neck, a shiver crawled down the length of his spine, and the angel allowed himself to become distracted enough from what Dean was doing to consider the feeling. It was not unpleasant.

 

Dean leaned forward running his hand up the length of Castiel's arm then across his chest to gently grasp his chin. He titled the angel's head to the side, pressing forward until their lips met. Castiel sighed again and Dean took the chance and slipped his tongue into the angel's mouth. A quick gasp of air brushed his cheek as Castiel cried out but the sound was muffled between them.

 

Taking a deep breath Dean glanced over Castiel's shoulder and stepped forward. Keeping one hand on the angel's chin and the other on his hip he guided them to the altar and shifted Castiel so that the angel was sitting on one end of the platform.

 

"Scoot back," Dean hissed and the angel frowned, but something in his vessel's latent memories must have kicked in because Castiel shifted bringing both feet up to the surface of the platform then slid his butt back until he was seated mid-way down the altar.

 

Dean put one hand on each of Castiel's knees the pushed spreading him open. Quickly he ran the tips of his fingers up the angel's left leg brushing the soft skin at the junction of thigh and hip; Castiel uttered a short sharp bark and wriggled. Dean grinned.

 

The angel was panting, eyes wide, but if Dean had been worried he might not respond he found himself grinning in relief. Castiel was half-hard, cock pink and dripping. It only took a brief brush of Dean's fingers to make that good little soldier stand at full attention.

Much to the angel's dismay Dean didn't let his fingers linger, a quick brush and he was gone. Leaning down he rifled through the bag of paint Bobby had left beside the altar and came away with a tube of burn ointment. It was thick, viscous and smelled funny but it melted to a slick oily goo and Dean was satisfied that it would do the trick.

 

Dean slipped his hand down behind Castiel's balls and pushed one finger in. The angel's eyes widened and he dug his heels into the altar pushing up and away. Dean caught his knee with the other hand, "Whoa, come on…I'm not gonna hurt you."

 

Blushing Castile relaxed, "It just startled me."

 

"It's okay, relax."  Dean continued with his ministrations. Sliding a second finger inside the angel's body he probed briefly before finding his prostate. Now the angel jumped again but instead of pulling up and away he bore down, grunting out of his nose.

 

"Do that again," Castiel said breathlessly. Dean grinned.

 

"Now you're catching on."

 

Quickly Dean slicked some more of the ointment over his aching cock and moved forward. Hoping this didn't hurt the angel too much de slid inside in one smooth, slow motion. Castiel gasped biting his lower lip between his teeth, and Dean stopped giving him a little time to adjust to the intrusion.

 

"Is that it? Am I not longer a virgin?"

 

"Hold your horses, I'm not done yet." Dean grinned pulling back and thrusting in. Castiel howled. Dean jerked as the windows rattled ominously. "Cas, watch it. I don't want to be pullin' broken glass out of my ass."

 

Dean pulled out and thrust in again, setting a steady rhythm that had the angel panting a groaning. He looked down at the sweat slicked skin and flushed face and thought that Castiel had never looked so beautiful. The angel arched his back moving upwards to meet Dean thrust for thrust and he moaned loudly. Glancing over his shoulder Dean pushed Castiel's leg forward, and bent down to kiss him as much as to keep the building intact ad for the intimacy of the act. Then Dean decided the intimacy wasn't so bad either.

 

He propped himself on his knees and elbow and slid one hand between their bellies. Castiel grunted again as Dean grasped his cock giving a few good pumps. Then the angel grunted hard out of his nose and Dean felt him spasm before his cocked jumped spurting silky fluid over Dean's hand. Castiel fell back and his legs slipped off Dean's waist. He thrust a few more time before cutting loose and pumping his seed deep into the angel's body.

 

 

From outside the warehouse Bobby and Sam met in the middle of the parking lot. Dark clouds had been gathering on the horizon which could have normally heralded rain, but both men knew it was not.

 

They were pacing the length of the sidewalk that fronted the building when a howl sounded from inside. Sam jumped.

 

"Do you think that was a demon?"

 

Bobby actually blushed, "Sounded like that angel fella's voice."

 

Sam felt his own face going warm, "Dean'll never let us live this one down."

 

He glanced at the rain clouds noticing immediately that the sky was growing brighter as sunlight sliced though the gray skies. He smiled, crisis averted.

 

 

A few minutes later Dean sauntered out of the warehouse door looking suspiciously self-satisfied. Sam blushed from the collar of his shirt to the roots of his hair. Not self-satisfied.

 

And boy was Dean strutting for all he was worth. 

 

Castiel appeared a few seconds later looking even more rumpled that usual. His hair was mussed and if Sam wasn't mistaken he had a hickey on his neck. Maybe angel-powered healing didn't cover that. But judging from the warm, soft glow in his eyes Castiel knew exactly want it was and he wasn't doing anything about.

 

"Well," Dean said snidely, "Day saved yada, yada, yada. Virgins everywhere can rejoice they live to be deflowered at a later time."

 

Castiel glance down at his stomach then up at Sam. Placing one hand on his belly he offered the three men a shy smile, "Behold I have conceived."

 

Bobby staggered as if he was going to faint and Sam quickly moved to shore up the older man before he hit the pavement. The angel blushed furiously. Pointing at Dean he smiled apologetically at Bobby.

 

"He made me say it."

 

Raking his ball cap off his head the older man whacked Dean on the back his head, "Boy, you almost gave me a heart attack."

 

 

Rubbing his own belly Dean grinned, "I'm starving. Saving the world really works up an appetite."

 

Sam shot his brother a glance, "That's not what worked up your appetite."

 

Dean started open his mouth and Sam quickly realized his mistake. Bobby shot him a look that screamed 'Don't give him an opening' and the younger Winchester quickly amended, "You don't need an excuse."

 

"True, Sammy…true. Who's up for pie?"

 

Castiel paused as if serious considering his digestive tract and nodded amenably, "I also seem to be very hungry."

 

 

Dean slapped him on the back and the angel shot him a look, lips compressing almost to the point of disappearing. Raising his hand in the air the older Winchester brother backed up, "Sorry, Cas."

 

The angel did not look placated.

 

Bobby hustled the three others to the car, "Come on. I'm buying."

 

The End


End file.
